Firework
by DMcInk
Summary: Pam purposefully ruins an intimate moment with Eric and Sookie only to be punished by Eric in an unexpected way.


Summary: Pam purposefully ruins an intimate moment with Eric and Sookie only to be punished by Eric in an unexpected way. 

* * *

_Firework_

I watched Eric participate in a conversation with Sookie Stackhouse as I cleaned the remainder of pint glasses that were lined up equally along the bar top, the smell of alcohol had been around me the whole night and now I was beginning to detest it.

It was strange because normally beer and vodka didn't particularly irritate my senses, perhaps it had something to do with the faerie who had intruded on my happiness. I wasn't fond of Sookie, she seemed to take advantage of Eric when it came to her vast list of problems that included trouble and trouble only.

She never showed her face around Fangtasia if she was having a good time, we only heard the negatives to her extraordinarily boring life which usually included the words Bill, Alcide and vampires. She had no right to leave her troubles with Eric and it seemed that I was the only rational one around here to see that she was nothing but a user, a leech in human form and it made my stomach curl.

Eric whipped his face around, his icy eyes glaring at me as his jaw clenched. I sighed with a roll of my eyes as I returned to my chores; he sensed the aggravation within our blood and knew that it was directed to his date of the night. I felt the silent warning he gave me.

Biting the inside of my cheek I pulled my eyebrows into a frown, if I couldn't express my feelings then I sure as hell wasn't going to stay silent and listen to the conversation that was worse than a stake to the heart. I didn't care for Sookie's fucked up relationship with the droll and unattractive deformity that was Bill Compton.

So with a smirk I began to hum, humming was the one thing that managed to drown the world out and it annoyed Eric beyond belief. I polished the glasses in record time whilst humming the tune of that dreadful Katy Perry song that seemed to be twisting everyone's panties with excitement lately, if I recalled it was named 'Firework.'

It had been played several times in Fangtasia over the past weeks and Bill's annoying progeny Jessica always danced to it with her god awful dance moves that somehow attracted humans to her, she made me want to rip my own eyes out at times.

As I hummed the chorus I smiled hearing the sound of shear silence hit my ears, swaying my hips I twirled while dancing to the beat in my head putting the glasses back into their positions perfectly. I heard a small chuckle from Sookie but she was cut off by my maker who as expected was livid with me, it was no secret that he detested current music and my dreadful singing voice.

"Do not encourage her." He snapped at Sookie who shut her smiling mouth at once "She is doing this for deliberate attention and it is ridiculously childish!" he growled knowing fine well I could hear him.

"Cause baby you're a firework, come on show them what you're worth, make 'em go, oh, oh, oh, you're gonna leave 'em falling down!" I sang out loud closing my eyes as I grabbed the rest of the glasses and placed them back into the shelves expertly. Gripping the polishing cloth I swung it around my head once before tossing it across the bar smiling as it landed in the trash can.

"Pam." Eric growled through his teeth

"You don't have to feel like a waste of space, you're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds, after a hurricane comes a rainbow!" I smiled ignoring him as I turned my back on them.

"Pam!" he shouted louder but I wasn't deterred

"Maybe you're the reason why all the doors are closed so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow and when it's time you'll know. You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine just own the night like the Fourth of July, cause baby you're a FIREWORK!" I sang the loudest I could when I heard a huge bang.

"PAM!" Eric roared as he stood to his feet, his arms stiff and his shoulders raised in anger.

Sookie looked frightened to death as she stood to her feet

"Eric..." she said softly reaching out to touch him

I frowned at the little blonde but smiled when Eric avoided her touch

"Sookie I think it's time for you to go home now, it seems I have to teach Pamela to stop being such a fucking idiot!" he spat.

I gulped when a sudden wave of panic hit me, I was in serious trouble and regretted annoying him now. I was in for a punishment and now I wished that Sookie didn't leave, biting the inside of my lip I stalked to the furthest part of the bar to try and widen the distance between Eric and I but his furious eyes were on me the entire time. There wasn't a chance in hell I was getting out of this one.

"Goodbye Sookie." He said sharply as the tan blonde stepped away from him and diverted her eyes towards me

I noticed the sympathy that lingered there; I frowned at her in return. I didn't care if she liked me or not, it didn't change my feelings towards her. I watched Sookie whilst Eric continued to watch me; if my heart were alive then it would be racing out of my chest right about now. She opened the front door and turned to give us both a final glance before leaving into the night, I held my breath as she disappeared and the door closed.

I panicked and ran from the bar, flashing towards the basement he grabbed the back of my shirt instantly and threw me against the wall with a shaking thud. His hand was clasped around my neck as he pinned me, his knee between my legs so I couldn't move. I was trapped and dominated forced to look at him, at his fangs as he snarled at me.

"Why do you insist on being such a cunt, I told you to stop and you disobeyed me!" he growled into my ear, his fangs scraping dangerously against my cheek "And you seriously thought there would be no consequences!" he roared hurting my ear drum.

Sinking further into the wall I bit my lower lip into my mouth as I became tense, this was the first time where I thought Eric was truly going to hit me.

"I apologise" I whispered "I'm sorry."

He looked at me, his nose brushing against mine as his hand remained on my throat. His fangs exposed and ready to attack me,

"Apologies mean nothing to me" he sighed gripping my hair and pulling my head to the side, in one swift motion he sunk his fangs into my neck and began to drink from me.

I gasped at the sensation, I hadn't felt his fangs inside me for years and it ignited a fire inside me that I had thought was lost. His knee rubbed vigorously between my legs as he continued to pin me against the wall

"Eric..." I whimpered confused entirely of what he was doing, we hadn't had sex in so many years and now when he was supposed to be giving me a punishment he was courting me again.

Sliding my hands through his hair he finally pulled away from my neck, his head snapping back with a low growl as the fresh blood fell from his fangs and dripped down his chin. His eyes appeared to be icy and wild, filled with fire and desire and anger. Passion, it was all I saw.

Gripping my chin he stared at me for a long moment before licking the rest of my blood from his lips

"Remind me again why I turned you!" he demanded in a husky tone as his fingers expertly ripped the top from my body, his cool hands immediately sliding up my bare waist

Gulping I sighed watching his fingers tease my skin.

"You were lonely" I said softly "You wanted a companion, I guess I fit that role for a while..." I trailed off while his fingers hooked under my bra.

I gazed into his eyes still completely confused by this sudden rush of affection

"I'm growing lonely again, Pamela" he spoke against my skin "I felt the jealousy you had when I spoke to Sookie, I saw the innocent and fiery little girl that I turned all those years ago in that little singing audition you had there." He whispered against my neck.

I gasped as his hand darted between my legs, my knees automatically separating for him

"Do you miss me, my child?" he growled against my collarbone "Do you miss our intimate moments, the way I fucked you?"

I moaned at his words

"Yes" I admitted through desperation as I thrust myself into his hand begging for him to continue.

"Well we shall speak more of this later in my office but until then, get on your knees and scrub every inch of this floor until its gleaming. If I see a speck of dirt on the ground when you're done, I will whip your ass so hard you will not be able to sit for a month. Do you understand me?" he growled removing his hands from me

I felt a wave of disappointment hit me and anger as he stopped touching me.

"I understand!" I huffed folding my arms

Smirking Eric nodded once leaning in to kiss the corner of my mouth

"Good girl, and sing that song once more and I will have your voice box removed..., now, now Pamela get to work before I lose my temper."

He walked off with that sexy swagger leaving me both sexually frustrated and furious as he left me the job of cleaning the whole fucking bar, groaning in disbelief I sighed.

"Viking bastard..." I muttered as I got down on my knees in my heels.

"Pamela!"


End file.
